The Crimson Wind
It was a hot saturday afternoon as Kogasu vigilantly made his way to Konoha. Kogasu was a man of few words, simply yet sophisticated and straight to the point. He took no interest in beating around the bush when it came to talking business, unless the business happened to be a woman. Women were the one thing that Kogasu had quite the hard time with, even as a . Being the cool, yet relaxed person he was, one would normally think that he could hold his own with women, but little did he realize, that could possibly change today. Kogasu was almost mile or so from the massive steel-plated, wood gates of Konoha before reminiscing about his clan located in the Land of Plasma. The Taiyokami Clan, otherwise known as the Sun God Clan, was a very prosperous clan in in Land of Plasma. The clan itself was so old that they predated and even the Otsutsuki themselves. The Taiyokami possessed a unique connection to the itself, an ability they referred to as the Curse Mark of the Sun God, a unique Juinjutsu that allowed them to harness the natural energy and power of the Sun. After Hagoromo spread chakra throughout the world, they autonomously gained a unique affinity for both and , allowing them to produce . Being a clan that willingly participated in war during the Warring States Era, they became famous alongside the for their fire-based techniques. They were often hired with the to fight their rivals, the Tsukikami Clan, who were equally famous for their illusions, and the Uchiha, who were known for their ocular prowess. Shaking himself free of the lore and memories of his sisters back home, Kogasu quickly refocused on why he was in Konoha. Rumors were quickly spread through the roots of both the Land of Fire and the Land of Plasma that Konoha would send various forces to have the Taiyokami eliminated. This greatly angered Kogasu because he was under the impression that both lands were equal terms and so he decided to come to Konoha to clear things up. "I hope I can get my point across among these rumors, as the sake of my people depend on it." Kogasu thought as he strolled past a tree. "Over the past few weeks, I've seen more an more ANBU-masked shinobi attempting to observe me and several of my clan members in public. With the status of a Jonin, you'd think I'd hear words of a potential incoming investigation, at least from the Purazumakage, yet I've heard nothing. This leads me to believe that these agents are caring out orders in secret..." he added before reaching the outskirts of the village. As Kogasu took several steps, several Anbu Black Ops members exited the trees before landing in front of him. "I'm hear to speak with the Kage on the behalf of Yoshigakure concerning secret business." he stated, analyzing the masks of all three Anbu present. "I'll take care of this..." the Bear Mask Anbu spoke. "You must be Kogasu. Under orders of our higher ups, you aren't permitted to enter the village. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." he added before placing his hand by his sheathed Kanta. "Once he turns away and retreats into the forest, we are to dispatch him." the Tiger Masked Anbu told his Bird Masked allie. "If you don't do so quietly, we are permitted to apprehend you and lethal force is authorized." Kogasu let out a slight sigh, before addressing the situation. "Why does things always have to be the hard way with you all?" Kogasu stated. "Orders are orders..." the Tiger Anbu exhaled before walking towards Kogasu as he drew his katana. "I will be let through and I will speak with the Kage..." the orange-haired man announced before walking forward. "He's not willing to listen team, lets do what we must." the anbu said before they all engaged their target, drawing katana alongside shuriken and dashing towards him from all angles. The three shinobi rush towards Kogasu with great speed. Despite their haste, everything halted and it was as if time stopped, even though it's progressing at a normal rate. Suddenly, three kunai land in front of the three shinobi, which causes them to stop their motion. The ANBU with the tiger mask looks really anxious, even though one cannot see his face, the language of his body says it all. He is shivering and shaking. "It's her." he says with a quiet voice as he turns his vision towards the branch of a tree. On that branch is a woman. Her body is concealed with a black cloak. Her face is obscured with a mask that covers her mouth and nose. She rests her back on the tree with her right leg dangling down. Her body language says that she's extremely relaxed and composed. Her presence alone is enough to spark fear in the hearts of the three shinobi as no one could sense her presence before throwing her kunai. Upon looking at her, the shinobi's eyes widen. "F..F..Fūrin-sama!" the man says. "Yo" the woman replies with coldness and brute. "What are you doing here, Fūrin-sama?! And why did you halt us from executing the intruder?!" the man questions yet fear is leaking from his tone. The woman remains silent for a few seconds as she looks at Kogasu. "Report back to the village, I'll handle this." she says. "U-Understood!" he says and the three ANBU leave in a blink of an eye, leaving Fūrin and Kogasu alone. "What brings you here?" she questions coldly. Kogasu looked on as he observed the shinobi cower in fear at just the sight of the woman. Little did they know that Kogasu was a practitioner of one of the most lethal fighting styles of his country, and that the sudden appearance of the woman had just quite literally saved their very lives. Looking at the kunoichi, Kogasu read her gaze and body language, which practically spoke for the woman all by itself. Glancing back over to the Anbu, he watched them question her before being commanded to retreat as he watched them disappear into the leaves. Kogasu then turned his attention back to the woman in time to receiver her question. "I'm here to clear up the rumors involving my clan and the shinobi of Konoha. To do so, I need to speak to your kage." Kogasu replied, focused and attentive, not seeking to back down, despite the physical confrontation that almost occurred. Fūrin stares at the man closely analyzing his body language and his tone. "Such bravery. However, I'm afraid things doesn't operate that way around these parts." she leaps off of the tree branch and stands gracefully in front of the man. She takes off her cloak and throws it aside, removing her mask with the other hand. As for her clothing, she's wearing a black sleeveless top that's half-zipped, displaying her cleavage. The top extends to he upper abdomen, revealing her stomach and back. As for her lower part, she's wearing black shorts that extend to her upper thighs, black sandals and black fingerless gloves. Finishing off her outfit with a long Katana tied to her lower back. As for her physical appearance, her height is average for a woman and her body seems very fit. She maintains a skinny look yet her thighs are a slightly wide and firm. Her breasts are relatively large. Her skin is pale and bright. Her visage is that of an angel, using a red eye shadow that matches with her crimson eyes. She possesses black, silky, long hair as it extends beyond her lower back. Several strands of hair drop on the sides her forehead giving her an elegant look. She gazes at the man with her crimson eyes as if she's going to pierce him "The leader of the ANBU. Former captain commander of Konohagakure's military and a Jōnin elite, Fūrin of the Wind." her eyes sharpen as she rests her right hand on the handle of her Katana. "Yoshigakure shinobi. I hereby declare ... You shall not pass!" as she finishes her statement, a violent wind breeze blows, moving her silky hair slightly. "So even if war is a possible outcome, outsiders aren't allowed to speak with any of the Gokage of the Great Nations. Oh all people, I would have guessed that a pretty lady like you would understand...but suit yourself." Kogasu replied, determined as ever as the orange jacket he was wearing suddenly burst into flames in an act of autonomous spontaneous combustion. As the wind blew, the sheer heat given off by Kogasu's body would work to dry the air out at a rapid pace as the oxygen around his skin began to ionize, glowing as a result. On Kogasu's head was custom monocle, which covered his left eye. Underneath the jacket that once was, was bare, fair-toned skin underneath a black wifebeater. On his left arm was a unique tattoo, signifying his days within the Yoshigakure Anbu Black Ops. Below, near his waist, was his blue, standard shinobi pants, as well as the standard sandals, though closed at the toes. On his hands, he wore black gloves. In an instant, red lines overtook the mans body in various locations as his eyes glowed bright orange, almost as if fire was burning within them and his very soul.